L'heureux évènement
by Azilia07
Summary: Spoilers sur la dernière saison. Grâce à Kévin, tout le monde sait que Carla et Armand ont fauté. Mais qu'en est-il des détails ?


**Persos/Couple** : Carla/Armand, Kévin, la Confrérie des Ombres, l'équipe de la Flander's  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Ruddy Pomarede et à leurs auteurs respectifs pour les membres de la Confrérie.  
**Prompt** : Un complément après la scène où on voit Armand et Carla ensemble dans le même lit. Une situation qui les oblige à devoir discuter de ce qui s'est passé. Humour et vacherie clairement recommandés  
**Notes** : Post-série. Spoiler sur la dernière saison.

* * *

La cafetière ronronnait, les candidats spontanés hurlaient de douleur, les secrétaires zombies vaquaient à leurs occupations, Cindy tranchait du sbire incompétent... La Flander's vivait là une de ses nombreuses journées quotidiennes, loin de toute prise de pouvoir par une entreprise concurrente. Armand ronronnait presque autant que la toute dernière cafetière de Caleb en voyant son entreprise tourner et engranger nombre de recettes qui emplissaient son compte en banque. Sans compter les bénéfices qu'il gagnait dans le monde alternatif.

Profitant de ce calme (qui sait si Caleb n'allait pas encore déclencher un cataclysme), Armand s'adonnait à l'un de ses petits plaisirs, après la triche au poker et s'admirer dans le miroir : les réseaux sociaux. Se mettant à jour dans les quelques jeux Facebook qu'il suivait (quoi de mieux que de construire sa propre ville ?), Armand remarqua une notification.

« Vous avez été marqué sur une photo de... »

Ne cherchant pas à lire le nom de la personne, Armand cliqua intrigué. Et se figea net.

— J'vois pas le problème. D'toute façon tout le monde est déjà au courant...

Kévin haussait les épaules, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son slim moulant. Armand, toujours en mode échec 404, n'eut pas la force de répondre à l'instigateur du complot. Et laissa à Carla le soin de remettre le point sur les i.

— Le problème, mon _cher _Kévin, est que nous ne souhaitions pas – ni moi, ni Armand – que nos frasques soient à la vue de tous.  
— Vous vous roulez juste une pelle. J'ai pas mis en ligne la vidéo de vos ébats...  
— Une vidéo ?!

Kévin couina à la vue des éclairs qui jaillissaient des mains de Carla. Caleb s'accroupit derrière un bureau renversé – lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter du spectacle sans risquer sa peau... Le reste de l'équipe avait suivi son exemple, sauf Gladys qui regardait les jolies lumières en couinant « artifice ! ».

— Me prenez-vous pour une actrice porno Kévin ? Vous allez me passer cette odieuse vidéo, que je la raye de l'espace terrestre.  
— Mais je...  
— ET QUE CA SAUTE !

Et effectivement tout sauta. Kévin, l'équipe de la Flander's – même Armand sur sa chaise – mais surtout les plombs. Le fait de ne plus avoir la photo de sa faute charnelle avec Carla sortit Armand de sa léthargie. Se recoiffant d'une main, renouant sa cravate, le PDG de la Flander's tâcha de reprendre les devants.

— Et voilà, par votre faute, Miss Pile électrique, nos ordinateurs et toute notre installation sont H-S. Je vous remercie pas !

Diverses têtes sortirent de derrière les bureaux et autres meubles pour suivre la nouvelle tournure que prenaient les événements. Kévin avait reculé en prévision d'une nouvelle décharge à l'encontre de sa personne – recul qui fut stoppé par Gladys qui le serra dans ses bras, trouvant enfin un copain pour jouer avec elle. (Et celui-là au moins il pouvait ressusciter)

Carla ouvrit la bouche, offusquée par les paroles d'Armand. Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, la femme s'avança vers le PDG, usant de son ventre de femme enceinte comme d'un bouclier.

— Je me fiche de votre entreprise bancale, Armand ! Si vous aimez tant exposer votre vie sexuelle à la vue de tous, grand bien vous fasse. Ce n'est absolument pas mon cas ! (Tournant sur elle-même au risque d'envoyer valser Armand avec son ventre imposant, Carla reprit ses hurlements) KEVIN. Vous allez me filer cette vidéo...

La colère hystérique de femme enceinte fut stoppée net par la sonnerie d'un portable. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Armand qui sortit l'impromptu de sa poche. Carla revint à la charge, se penchant vers Armand.

— Qui est ce ?  
— Laissez-moi répondre, sorcière ! (Armand porta l'appareil à son oreille) Oui ? Magneto ?! Et... Tu te fous de moi là ?! Non mais, je peux en placer une ?!

Tous échangeaient des coups d'oeil – même Carla qui, en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe, n'eut comme réponse que des haussements d'épaules et des regards intrigués. Sauf de la part de Georges occupé à faire comprendre à sa cadette que non, il ne fallait pas utiliser Kévin en hochet comme le faisait Hulk avec Loki dans les Avengers. Parce que Tonton n'allait pas aimer qu'on détruise son parquet.

Chacun suivit avec fascination le geste qu'eut Armand de reposer son portable sur le bureau. Carla l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste, manquant de le secouer en tout sens.

— Allez-vous répondre à la fin ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
— La Confrérie des Ombres vient nous féliciter pour... l'heureux événement...

Carla regarda son ventre comme si un Alien allait en sortir. La déclaration fut saluée par un éclat de rire monumental de la part de Caleb. Vite réprimé à la vue des regards noirs des deux futurs parents.

* * *

— Toutes nos... * hips * sincères... * hips * … féli... félizi...  
— Retourne cuver Victor, tu seras gentil. (Laissant les secrétaires zombies pousser Fataloose dans un coin, Magneto en profita pour reprendre le fil de la conversation – et un peu de gâteau) Alors ? Quand aura lieu la naissance ?  
— Et bien...  
— Vous n'avez pas songé à l'avortement j'espère ! Ce serait très mauvais, et surtout peu lucratif, de tuer dans l'œuf un futur super-vilain de cette trempe.  
— Je l'avais dit !  
— La ferme Hippolyte. Magneto, je suis touché de ton... bref, je suis touché mais... On s'en passera.  
— C'est pas ce que semble penser ta femme.

En effet Carla rayonnait. Peut-être était-ce grâce aux nombreux gâteaux amenés par la Confrérie (« Cuisinés par notre cher Dark Vador ! On dirait pas, mais c'est un vrai chef cuisinier ! ») ou aux anecdotes choisies du Docteur Gang sur la vie en famille, toujours est-il que l'hystérie de Carla s'était calmée et qu'elle devisait d'une petite voix fluette. Armand avait l'impression de surprendre une réunion tupperwares entre mères de famille – le tablier de Dark Vador n'aidait pas.

La claque de Lex sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

— Alors sinon, tant qu'on est entre hommes... ça a été comment la conception du marmot ?  
— Hein ?  
— Non parce que la Carla, vu son caractère... ça a du être du torride.  
— Ils l'ont fait DEUX FOIS !

Le verre de whisky que tenait Armand finit incrusté dans le front de Kévin qui bascula dans les bras d'Hippolyte. Le DRH cracha comme un chat ayant reçu un jet d'eau et renvoya le projectile dans les bras de Gladys qui serra son jouet contre elle.

— Ben mon cochon... (Lex siffla d'un air non équivoque) Je te savais bon au lit mais à ce point...  
— Non mais...  
— Quand le vin est... * hips * tiré... * hips * faut le boire !

Lex, Armand et Magneto regardèrent Fataloose tanguer sur ses pieds, une bouteille à la main. Levant un index, il sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Finalement Victor s'écroula à même le sol, en serrant sa bibine contre lui, et en suçant son pouce. Magneto le poussa du bout du pied, le faisant rouler à l'autre bout de la salle.

— On passera sur l'interruption. Armand, as-tu choisi les parrains ? Tu t'es renseigné sur les pouvoirs du gosse ?  
— Laisse-le respirer, Magneto. Armand, vieux, si t'as besoin d'une nounou, je te conseille Gang. Il s'y connaît en marmots, il a eu des filles et jamais elles sont sorties du mauvais chemin.  
— Faut dire que dès qu'un saint-nitouche les approchait, Gang les faisait exploser.

Armand laissa son front cogner contre la table. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir et oublier toute cette histoire de coucherie avec Carla. Oublier aussi qu'il était père et que ses gênes s'étaient mêlés à ceux de sa pire ennemie. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas prétexter l'alcool : il était sobre lors de l'acte.

* * *

— Il faudrait le sortir de là, non ?  
— Laissez Lex. Armand aime se donner en spectacle. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer.  
— Nous aussi Carla. (Gentleman, Gang fit un baise-main à la jeune mère) Si jamais le petit commence à faire des siennes, appelez-moi. J'ai plusieurs astuces pour calmer les petits super-vilains récalcitrants.  
— Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse Gang. Vador, n'hésitez pas à revenir. Vos gâteaux sont excellent. Et j'espère que vous pourrez renouer avec vos enfants.

Un soupir grave sortit de sous le masque de Dark Vador – mélange d'espoir et de découragement. Carla raccompagna toute la Confrérie hors de la Flander's. Ce ne fut que l'équipe partie que la Carla habituelle revint en avant, terrifiant les employés.

— Kévin. Nous avons à parler de ces photos que vous auriez vendu à « Closervilains ».

Kévin déglutit, manquant de s'étouffer avec un cupcake glaçage tête de mort. Il aurait du refuser le contrat de Luthor. Peter Parker l'avait pourtant prévenu.


End file.
